1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media storage libraries and more specifically to the geometric arrangement of the array structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Typical data storage libraries require operator access inside the library enclosure. This is mandated by the concern that an out-of-service robot will leave the media cartridges in unreachable storage locations, or worse if the robot actually has a media cartridge in its gripper when it dies. The media will need to be reachable by human intervention at all times to provide data security and accessibility. The robotics systems may also need servicing, which could require that a service person be able to reach every component inside the library. Human intervention requires more space than that needed for normal robotic movement because humans are typically larger than most accessor robots. Therefore, human operator access often determines library storage density (cartridges per square foot).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a storage library design that allows for maximum storage density, while still allowing human access to all components within the library.
The present invention provides a media storage library using a horizontal cell array structure. The library comprises an enclosure containing at least one horizontal array of storage cells and at least one picker robot that can move horizontally over the cell array by means of guide rails. Multiple horizontal cell arrays may be stacked vertically in separate rows, wherein the space between the rows is limited by the vertical height of the picker robot. The horizontal arrays may slide horizontally out of the library enclosure, creating an access pathway for human operators. In addition, multiple horizontal arrays may be arranged end to end within each row.